


A Call to Motion (When You Move, I'm Moved)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M, Kate and Sawyer are done playing games with Jack, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, sorta polyamorous and very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “What exactly are you insinuating?” Jack asks. Suddenly he’s staring down at them, realizing Sawyer’s hand is on Kate’s thigh and her fingers are dangerously close to his crotch and he thinks he might understand what’s going on but maybe he’s completely misread the situation, maybe he’s crazy, maybe he’s already died and gone to hell— or maybe heaven, because Sawyer smirks up at him and says “I think you know damn well what kind of proposition we’re holding up here” and desire pools in Jack’s belly that he’d never realized he’d been holding in for so long.
Relationships: James "Sawyer" Ford/Jack Shephard, Kate Austen/Jack Shephard, Kate Austen/James "Sawyer" Ford, Kate Austen/James "Sawyer" Ford/Jack Shephard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	A Call to Motion (When You Move, I'm Moved)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Movement" by Hozier.

It’s around noontime when Sawyer characteristically huffs out some snarky comment in Jack’s direction in response to him doing something moderately displeasing, and it takes one clear, concise order from Kate stepping in between them to declare that they’ll continue this conversation at sunset. Her tent, south side of the beach, the furthest spot away from everyone else, she makes the plan and then walks away without another word of clarification. Jack spends the whole day thinking he’s gearing up for a fight, ready to battle high emotions and tension — as if there haven’t been enough already lately— but instead  what he walks into once the sun has dipped low below the horizon is Kate on Sawyer’s lap. She’s pulling her lips away from his ear when she invites Jack in, and she cuts off a hushed whisper and greets him as if she isn’t doing something that’s prone to stir up unease and jealousy between the two men that repeatedly fight over her. 

Kate says, “come join us,” as simply as if she’s inviting Jack to go swimming, as if they’re on a resort instead of a stranded island, running out of food and water and medicine and  _ friends.  _ She repeats herself, and the sincerity in her voice is the only thing that keeps Jack from storming away, from feeling defeated and played and made a fool of. She urges him closer, gives him those eyes all the while she sits close to Sawyer, and he’s starting to wonder if he’s hallucinating; maybe the drugs have run out already and he’s too sick, too far gone, too delusional to even know it at this point.

“I’m sorry, what?” is all he can get out. He’s incredulous, almost laughing, and Sawyer is too, but in a completely different way.

“Sit down, join the party, doc,” Sawyer says, patting his left knee, the one Kate isn’t resting atop. “There’s room for everyone.”

Kate’s eyebrows dart up as she nods, agreeing. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and bites her lip. It’s a flirty move, one Jack can’t quite understand the reasoning for in this context.

“Come on, Jack,” she says 

“What exactly are you insinuating?” Jack asks. His feet move him closer to them without his brain making a conscious choice to do so, but then suddenly he’s staring down at them, realizing Sawyer’s hand is on Kate’s thigh and her fingers are dangerously close to his crotch and he can’t blame himself for not being entirely attentive to his movements because this is  _ strange.  _ He thinks he might understand what’s going on but maybe he’s completely misread the situation, maybe he’s crazy, maybe he’s already died and gone to hell —  or maybe heaven, because Sawyer smirks up at him and says “I think you know damn well what kind of proposition we’re holding up here” and desire pools in Jack’s belly that he’d never realized he’d been holding in for so long.

“I...don’t understand,” Jack starts because it’s true, he doesn’t. He thought he was jealous of Sawyer, he thought Sawyer was jealous of him, he thought Kate couldn’t choose between the two of them or maybe she didn’t want to choose at all, and now his brain is just short-circuiting.

“Come on,” Sawyer repeats Kate’s sentiment. “We’re big kids, grown adults, don’t you think we can all get along and share? Besides, I ain’t much for competition.” 

Kate gives him a look. “Well, not anymore.” He laughs, she does too, and it’s an easy moment between them. Simple. Normal. Jack feels out of place, as if they’re showing off, bragging, rubbing their relationship in his face, except not at all because Kate is reaching for Jack’s hands and pulling him down to the blanket to face them and he lets her move him, lets her guide him. She smoothes her hands down his shoulders, up his neck, and cradles his face just long enough to make him positive he  _ has  _ to be dreaming.

“I hate competition,” Kate says, and Jack almost laughs, almost scoffs out, “well then what have we been doing this whole love triangle thing for?” 

“And I’m sick of seeing her pine over you whenever she’s with me,” Sawyer admits. “You ain’t half bad, you know. We can make this work out just fine, if you want to.”

“Excuse me?” Jack says. He’s not offended, but he’s still reeling, of course, still trying to wrap his head this, whatever it is. Sawyer winks at him, reaches a hand over to squeeze his thigh, and the words, “I would’ve fucked you long ago” leave his mouth, making Jack’s own go dry. He follows the statement by saying “if you weren’t such an incessant, bossy prick the moment we landed on this goddamn island,” but Jack’s decided to let the rest of it slide. His mind is pretty blank, anyway; he’s distracted by Kate, the way she’s decided to lay herself out onto the ground before him like a kind of goddess, truly reverent. She’s smiling in a way that’s more like smirking, triumphant, wanting and receiving just what she desires without even having to try too hard to win them over, because Sawyer’s in, of course, and Jack’s answer to them is already clear. It was clear long before the offer even stood, and Kate knew this. 

“Fuck the jealousy, let’s just do this,” she says, and Jack doesn’t have the strength to turn her down, not even if someone offered him an immediate flight off the island and back to normalcy —  and that’s saying something.

It should be weird, to have two men share the same object of affection. It should be weird when Jack makes love to Kate at the same time she makes love to Sawyer. It should be weird when somewhere along the lines Jack’s hand brushes against Sawyer’s and stays. Kate’s eyes light up at the sight, though neither of the men notice because Sawyer is too busy moving closer, running his fingertips along Kate’s rib cage at the same moment he gets into Jack’s space. He meets his eyes and for a moment it’s like a stare down, confrontational and intense, and Jack has a fleeting wonder of whether Sawyer is offended by his touch, as accidental as it was— or as accidental as he can pretend it was. 

But then Sawyer moves, taking his hand away and dropping it on Jack’s upper back. It drags across his shoulder, along the back of his neck, and then it settles on his jaw, fingers folding along his cheek. 

“I’m gonna kiss you now,” Sawyer says, and Jack is more surprised that Sawyer gave him any warning rather than the fact that he wants to kiss him at all.

It should be weird. Sawyer kisses hot and fast but insistent and purposeful, and Jack hadn’t realized until now how badly he’d wondered about him, about how he’d taste and move and flinch under his touch. 

He does flinch. Quite a bit. When Kate touches him, unbuckling his belt and reaching below his waist, he’s needy and impatient and he lets her know. She kisses the wrist of his hand buried in her hair before she goes down on him, and he mutters curses nonstop from the moment she puts her mouth around him. 

He purrs and writhes and moves his hips just enough to make Kate both swat at him in protest and moan in overwhelmed delight. Jack watches, unsure of what to do with himself, unsure of who to focus on— Kate, giving and seductive and confident and divinely relishing the attention, or Sawyer, who’s...well, _Sawyer,_ and fuck, Jack has never really allowed himself to give in and appreciate how sexy, how sexual he is. 

Sawyer flinches even more when Jack offers to take a turn on him. Kate pulls away, glad for a moment of air, of rest, and she kisses Sawyer once she pulls away, not without kissing Jack after. He tastes them both on his lips: Kate mixed with Sawyer mixed with an entirely different part of Sawyer, and it’s good preparation because he’s never given a blowjob before and if he’s being honest, he has no idea what to expect. 

Making Sawyer come within minutes definitely wasn’t one of the prospective scenarios even on his radar but he’s not complaining, not even when he swallows and finds he doesn’t quite mind the taste or the feeling. Sawyer kisses away any shock or regrets he has about being so eager, and he’s open mouthed and sloppy between murmurs of, “Jesus, Jack, you know what you’re doing, don’t you?”

Jack grins, bites against his throat. “Guess so.”

He wouldn’t dare let on that this was his first time with a man, though he has the feeling he already knows. Quite frankly, he doesn’t care because Sawyer is into it and into him and Jack has never realized how much he reciprocates those feelings until right now. 

Jack lays out beside Kate onto the blanket, and the way Sawyer settles between their legs and pleasures them both at once allows Jack to know that this definitely isn’t  _ his  _ first time with a man or with more than one partner. It doesn’t bother Jack, not in the slightest, not now that they’ve begun, because of course Sawyer had game, of course he knew how to use it, and of course he’d wanted to use it on them. Reflecting, Jack thinks maybe he’d liked that confidence all along. 

_ Like  _ is a strong word, especially for someone like Sawyer. But it’s clear that Kate likes him, especially when he pushes two fingers inside of her and curls them, making her sigh and arch her back and reach for Jack’s hand. Jack can’t say he doesn’t understand it, let alone relate to it, because Sawyer pumps his hand around his cock like it’s his job and yeah, he likes this too, he likes it a lot. 

It should be weird. Jack knows this. Kate’s fingers tighten in Jack’s hand as he kisses her collarbone, sucks bruises against the soft skin of her breasts until she’s using her arm to cover her shouts from whatever magic Sawyer is doing between her thighs. They’re far enough away on the beach to not have to worry about noises or being caught, and Sawyer tells her that, eggs her on, his voice practically a purr as his lips glisten with her wetness.

It’s ridiculously sexy, the way that Sawyer alternates effortlessly between sucking Jack off and kissing Kate’s clit, and it gets to a point where Jack’s dignity is gone; he’s waited for this and he’ll admit it, he wants Sawyer to know how good he is.

So he tells him, once and then twice and then three times, and when Sawyer uses just the tiniest bit of teeth against Jack’s hipbone on an already present love bite, Jack comes and Kate does too, mere seconds after. 

It should be weird, especially when they fall asleep side by side, Kate sprawled out between the two of them, Jack’s head on Sawyer’s chest and Sawyer’s hand trailing shapes on his shoulder. But it’s not weird at all, not during the next night or the night after that or the weeks or months that follow when they find themselves following the same routine over and over, chasing pleasure and desire over any predisposed rules they may have prioritized before. It should be weird, but it’s not at all and yeah, Jack thinks he can work with this. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
